The Mystery of DM2: Shinigami's Rebirth
by ShitaeTenshi
Summary: The pilots have started to adjust to their new roles within the peace they fought so desperately for when a new threat arises, one announced from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mystery of DM2: Shinigami's Rebirth

Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Descendants of Darkness

General Warnings: some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, "split personality Duo"

Summary: The pilots have started to adjust to their new roles within the peace they fought so desperately for when a new threat arises, one announced from an unlikely source.

Rating: R

Spoilers: takes place after TV series but EW doesn't happen, recommend reading The Mystery of DM first

Pairings: 1x2

Quick Key

"blah" speaking

'blah' thoughts

_'blah'_ indicates the mind speech of whoever is not in control of Duo's body, ie either Diana or Duo, it can switch

—

Shin stared pensively at the door, willing it to open. He hadn't told Duo or Diana of the summons; they were recovering from a mission and wouldn't need the distraction. All around him sat the other agents, every last one, waiting to find out why they'd been called.

"So what do you think it is; major policy change?" One of the other agents sitting behind Shin speculated.

"No, they'd keep the departments together for that. This is bigger."

"Yeah, but what? What is so big that they need all of us?"

Shin never heard the other's reply; Lord Thanatos had just entered.

"I'll get right to the point." Lord Thanatos strode to the center of the small platform, stopping when he stood beside the podium. "We have a situation that all agents are to work on. Ignore any previous orders until this clears." The assembled agents murmured in shock. "Quiet!" Lord Thanatos slammed his fist down, causing the podium to crack. The room fell silent.

"Records just uncovered a disturbing report, one that had been suppressed for thirty years. Four souls rejoined the re-incarnation process; four souls that had been barred from ever being re-incarnated. One has returned and is currently held under the tightest security. You are to discover the remaining three and bring them back. Whether or not their time is up."

Lord Thanatos surveyed the gathered agents. "You will find the information at your desks. Dismissed."

The room erupted into conversations as the agents filed out, ideas flying as they tried to figure out just who had escaped. Shin waited for the crowd to disperse before approaching Lord Thanatos.

Lord Thanatos watched as Shin headed over, his eyes hooded. "What is it Agent Micheals?"

Shin cleared his throat before speaking. "Lord Thanatos, this is presumptuous of me to ask, but what is The Shinigami doing about the escapees?"

Lord Thanatos studied him, his face impassive. "That is presumptuous. All you need to know is The Shinigami is looking into this as well." He glanced meaningfully at the door. "You have work to do Agent Micheals."

Shin smothered a sigh as he left, heading directly for his desk. As Lord Thanatos had said, there, sitting in the center of his desk lay a very thick folder atop a pile of other paperwork accumulated during his long-term assignment. This time he didn't bother holding back the sigh as he pushed his dark blond bangs back. "How in Hades did this happen?"

"Hey hey, look who finally showed up!" A petite brunette hopped onto the corner of his desk, the only clear spot. She grinned at him, her mismatched eyes twinkling merrily. "So how's the mortal realm been?"

"Hey Teena, good to see you too." Shin grabbed the folder, leafing through the pages, not really paying any attention to the contents. The thought of leaving Duo and Diana alone to deal with this mess wasn't sitting well with him.

"Tsk tsk. You're gone for so long and when you do show up you ignore me?" Manicured fingernails tapped the folder, stopping Shin's idly leafing.

"I can't chat Teena, I really need to study this." He started flipping the pages again after getting the folder out of her reach. "Don't see why all of us were assigned," he grumbled, forgetting about Teena's sharp hearing.

"What?" Teena slid off the desk and stood beside Shin, looking over his forearm as she read. Swearing, she grabbed the folder from him, going back to the front. "Those idiots! Sending half-trained agents after this group?! Might as well send them directly to Oblivion!"

Shin chuckled to himself, amused despite his irritation. Sweet and flirtatious to raging hellcat the instant anyone threatened her students. Or anyone else she'd taken under her wing.

"I'm going with you."

"Excuse me?" Shin gaped, caught flat-footed. "You're not cleared for field work."

"I'll get the clearance," she snarled, slamming the folder shut. She shoved it at him, Shin scrambling to hold it before the papers went flying. "I've done field work before; that's why they wanted me to train the new ones. You began your training after we caught them the first time; you have no experience to go on. Hades, _**I**_ barely survived! And now they're sending…" she stormed off, sending everyone in her path scurrying for cover. "Read that thoroughly, we'll leave when I get back." The door slammed shut after her; amazingly it wasn't damaged from the harsh treatment.

Baffled, Shin shook his head as he pulled a chair over, diving back into the folder. No way was she going to catch him slacking!

—

'_Hey Duo?'_

"Hmmm?" Duo jotted a quick note as he, by all appearances, leafed through a physics book.

'_I … haven't felt Shin. Not since we got back to the mansion. Have you?'_

His pen paused as he thought. "No, no I haven't." His eyebrows drew together as he tried to come up with a reason. "I'm sure he's all right."

'_I know.'_ Diana sounded just as confused. _'It's just … odd.'_

"Yeah," Duo stretched, easing his cramped muscles, "definitely odd."

"Coming from you Maxwell, it must be something strange indeed." Duo grinned in greeting as Wufei entered the small library. "Quatre wished to take us to the zoo." Wufei leaned against the back of a nearby armchair, waiting for an answer.

"There's a zoo nearby?" Duo blinked rapidly, shocked, his arms still raised from the stretch.

A smile graced Wufei's face at the display of trust. "Yes, there is. And as Quatre put it, the two of you have buried yourselves in books. You both need to get out."

Lowering his arms, Duo weighed his options. "I'd … we'd love to Wufei, but…"

"But what?" Wufei leaned forward, grabbing the book Duo'd been reading. "Is there anything in here that you don't already know?"

Duo half shrugged. "Never hurts to check. We might learn something new."

Wufei snorted as he handed the book back, his opinion on that matter clear. "We were trained by…"

"Some of the best but not the best," Duo interrupted. "Besides, it's the one subject we both like."

Chuckling, Wufei shook his head.

'_What's so amusing?_'

'I dunno Di. I'm sure he'll tell us. Provided he's given the right incentive.'

'_Well, what are you waiting for?_'

Duo pointedly closed the book, placing his notes and pen atop it, turning his full attention to Wufei. "Well, it's nice to see I was wrong about that." Duo leaned back, mimicking Wufei's stance as he waited for him to take the bait.

And Wufei, unknowingly, complied. "Wrong? And just what were you wrong about?"

Duo grinned, eyes dancing. "You were always so serious whenever we met during the war. It's nice to see you have a sense of humor."

"I've always had a 'sense of humor', as you put it," Wufei retorted, that small smile still tugging on his lips, "I just prefer more … sophisticated jokes."

Staggering back, one hand dramatically clutching his chest Duo gasped, "You wound me sir! Then would you enlighten this wretched soul; what do you consider amusing?"

"Ask when we reach the tigers," Wufei threw over his shoulder as he left the room, still quietly chuckling.

"Damnit," Duo groused, throwing his braid back over his shoulder, "now I really want to know just what he found so funny."

'_He's definitely as aggravating as you described.' _Diana sighed. _'So do we go?'_

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought, absently staring at his notes.

"Do we need to send Quatre and Heero to convince you to join us?" Duo blinked at Trowa as he stood just inside the doorway, his hands tucked into his front pockets.

"You guys aren't holding back are you?"

"It's been a week since we returned yet neither of you has stepped out of this house," Trowa pointed out. "We're just concerned. Besides, Une never said we had to stay in the house, just nearby."

"Ah, but what qualifies as nearby?" Duo grinned as Trowa rolled his eyes. "Alright already, we'll go. No need to bring out the big guns."

From behind the doorway Quatre chuckled. "And here I was looking forward to it."

'_You know, I'm not too sure I like this. Aren't they supposed to guard our backs, not gang up on us?_'

'They're just concerned. That's what friends are for.' Diana fell silent as she thought about that.

Once Duo left the room he found himself tugged/pushed down the hallway to the garage entrance. Heero held the door open as Quatre pulled Duo forward, Trowa pushing from behind. Not to further ruin his friends' obvious fun, Duo kept a running complaint the whole way. From the chuckles and grins he knew the others weren't fooled.

"Glad to see you decided to join us," Wufei grinned as Duo clambered into the back seat, wedged between Heero and Quatre.

"Don't tell me they're letting you drive!" Duo widened his eyes in mock horror as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Keep that up Maxwell," Wufei growled, turning around, his eyes twinkling, "and I won't answer you when you ask again."

Eyes widening in true horror Duo shut up, settling back into the seat to enjoy the ride. Diana stayed in that front section of their shared mind, enjoying the other's company without truly taking over. They really didn't want to deal with another one of her panic attacks.

At least they'd figured out why she had them. As Heero had surmised, and Sally confirmed, it was an affect from the attack and near rape she'd suffered through all those years ago. The only thing to do was slowly work through them. Just her coming out and dealing with the world herself was a major achievement.

So some good had come from J's damnable machine. Although Duo still wanted to teach the old bastard some manners.

The ride to the zoo turned out quite pleasantly, the five friends trading friendly jabs as they rode over. The zoo itself was truly a marvel, giving the illusion of walking through each of the habitats. Each of them had to be dragged away from at least one exhibit as the five lived a portion of a denied childhood.

Their fun, however, was short-lived. As they entered the small outdoor café Duo blanched, momentarily stumbling to a halt before catching himself. He recovered quickly but not before the others caught his reaction.

"What did you see?" Quatre casually asked as he actively scanned the crowd, the others going hyper-alert.

"Nothing Quatre, nothing," Duo grinned brightly, his eyes a dark contrast. "Just … someone I thought I knew." He surveyed the crowd in the small café once more, not wanting to let his friends know just what had shaken him.

Fate, however, hated him that day. For the very person he saw, the one to cause that reaction, was walking straight at them.

'_Don't do this Duo!'_ Diana pleaded as Duo began minutely shaking. _'I can't take over, don't make me take over! It's not him; it can't be him! It's someone else!'_

'Then who?!' he mentally screamed back, fighting every instinct telling him to run, to hide.

'_I don't…'_ she stuttered, taken aback by the forcefulness of his shout. _'Duo,'_ she began again, her voice barely audible, _'I think it's Shin.'_

A bucket of ice water washed over Duo when he heard that. 'How certain are you?' The sudden change in his voice sent chills running down Diana's spine.

She thought carefully before answering. _'90%. Without that link I can't be absolutely sure.'_

'Understood.' Duo's eyes narrowed as he watched the man approach, acutely aware of everything around him. Beside him, Quatre began to massage the area over his heart, a disturbing idea surfacing.

The man, a person of medium height and build with shoulder length dark blonde hair, stopped a few paces from the group. He seemed unconcerned as all five pilots focused on him. Grinning slightly, he pulled off his sunglasses, brilliant violet eyes pinning first Duo, then Quatre. "Like I said before, Quatre Winner, what makes you think I'm tied to that body?"

—

A/N

Well, there it is, the first part of the sequel to Mystery of DM. Hope you like it! Just to warn people, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this; two full-time jobs, apartment to keep up, friends to see, other hobbies to do, I'm sure most of you get the picture. But don't despair! When I start a fic I have a definite ending in mind so no fic will languish unfinished forever (it will just feel like it). Oh, the extra disclaimer is for the system I'm using for the shinigami's; it's heavily influenced by Descendants of Darkness although none of those people will be showing up. And just to clear any misconceptions, this is NOT a gender-change fic. When Diana is in control of their body it will be referred to as "she" even though the body will still be male. Hope I don't confuse anyone too much with that! As always, reviews are welcome, especially critiques, any flames will be used to make smores.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Mystery of DM2: Shinigami's Rebirth

Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Descendants of Darkness

General Warnings: some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, "split personality Duo"

Summary: The pilots have started to adjust to their new roles within the peace they fought so desperately for when a new threat arises, one announced from an unlikely source.

Rating: R

Spoilers: takes place after TV series but EW doesn't happen, recommend reading The Mystery of DM first

Pairings: 1x2

Quick Key

"blah" speaking

'blah' thoughts

_'blah'_ indicates the mind speech of whoever is not in control of Duo's body, ie either Diana or Duo, it can switch

—

'_Mary, Jesus and Joseph,'_ Diana swore as the others stiffened in shock, _'it is Shin.'_

"Shinigami," Duo hissed, his eyes blazing with rage, "just what…"

"Looking for the six of you," he cut in, the mirth vanishing so suddenly some of the other patrons did a double take. "There's something all of you need to know; my partner and I can explain but not here."

"Agreed," Trowa spoke before anyone could object. "Back to the house; now." Acting non-chalant, Trowa nodded once to Shin, turned on a heel and casually strode out. A few seconds later Quatre and Wufei followed; Heero, however, stayed by Duo.

"Explain one thing first," Duo growled, "why that look. Why look like … him."

For a few minutes Shin didn't answer, his face unreadable. "I didn't choose to look like him nor did he choose to look like me. This is how I appeared when I died. And I can't do anything to change it."

"So, just fate then."

Shin inclined his head. "Yes, just fate."

The rage he'd felt drained as quickly as it built, leaving Duo exhausted. 'You hafta take over Di.'

"But I…" With an audible snap Diana closed her mouth, eyes darting around to see who heard.

"Diana what just happened?" Shin whispered, frowning in concern.

"Not here," Heero replied for her. "Over there, come on." He quickly wove through the crowd, creating a wake as he went. They made their way to a secluded spot, Diana trailing behind.

"Alright Diana," Heero started, "why did Duo force you to take control?" He did his best to look non-threatening, something he'd rarely had to do before.

Instead of responding Diana hunted through the large pockets on her pants, pulling out a small pad and pen. Heero's heart gave a little lurch at that; she felt very insecure. Writing quickly, she jotted something down before handing the pad to Heero.

A quick glance revealed her answer. This was the first time either had seen, physically seen, Shin. Thinking quickly, Heero phrased his next questions so Diana wouldn't have to write her answers. "The person Shin looks like, he was important to both of you?"

Diana emphatically nodded. 'So, someone very important to them.' Heero reasoned. "And this person is dead." He fished out his phone, already dialing Quatre's. "I'll need to tell the others we're finding a different way back."

Confused, Diana cocked her head to one side. Before Heero could answer her unspoken question Diana figured out why. [Thank you] she mouthed.

Stepping away, Heero talked with Quatre, quickly explaining the situation. While he did that, Shin stepped closer to Diana, crouching down slightly to meet her eyes. "I thought you two would be over that by now."

"I … didn't really know him, but to Duo … well … he was the first person to ever care about us. And the first we can remember losing." She kept her voice soft, so soft Shin strained to hear it. "How come you're … outside?"

Shin huffed, exasperated. "It's complicated. Better if I explain it all at once." Brushing off non existent dust from his knees he stood straight, waving goodbye as he turned transparent before completely vanishing.

Heero saw Shin exit, nearly drawing his gun; he managed to stop the automatic reaction, barely. Once he explained the plan to Diana, who silently offered her suggestions, they quickly left the zoo, heading towards the nearest residential area.

—

"You're certain they'll help us?" Teena asked as she and Shin waited underneath one of the trees on the Winner estate.

"Absolutely. From what I read in that report, the remaining three are just the type of people to throw this whole world into chaos." He thrust his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the tree. "Although why Lord Thanatos gave that meeting and not The Shinigami still has me worried."

"Mmmm," Teena murmured in agreement. "But he did say The Shinigami was aware of the situation, right?"

Shin grunted in agreement. "Here they are." He pushed off of the tree, striding to meet the young men as they pulled into the driveway. Teena frowned slightly as she got her first look at the ones they were about to ask for help. 'They're so young.' Her frown deepened as the psychic stench of death grew stronger the closer she drew. 'Mere children shouldn't have such a stench. And they wouldn't have if that damned report hadn't been suppressed!' she snarled, eyes narrowing with renewed anger.

She nearly stumbled as a different psychic smell briefly touched her, barely hiding her reaction from Shane. Anyone who'd ever personally met The Shinigami would know that scent; a suspicion began to form in the back recesses of her mind.

Then still other scents intruded, ones just as faint as The Shinigami's. 'What in Hades is going on? Why are the other High Lords in the mortal realm?'

—

With a final twist of her wrist Diana opened the lock, smirking in contempt at how easy it was. Heero kept a lookout behind her, but this was hardly an OZ base they were breaking into. That didn't stop him from making sure she didn't trip any alarms as she opened the side door to some poor shmucks garage. Fortunately, the owner apparently didn't believe in security.

"Clear," she murmured, easing her way around the door, Heero quickly following. He casually relocked the door after closing it, still scanning for any threats. Diana was already working on the bike he'd spotted through the window. He was about to ask if she could start it when it coughed to life.

"Here," he tossed her one of the two helmets he'd found, Diana easily catching it. "I'll drive."

"Thank you." She slid the helmet on, adjusting the straps. "I'm … sorry that we couldn't see the entire zoo. I was really enjoying it."

Heero smiled as she settled onto the bike behind him, her arms cautiously reaching around to hold tight. "We can go another day." They took off, their departure unnoticed.

—

Shin sat comfortably, waiting for Heero and Diana to return, as were the other former pilots. The only one displaying any sign of impatience was Teena. He glanced her way; he knew something had shaken her as they approached the mansion but she seemed to have recovered. 'You might be the trainer, but just how long has it been since you did any fieldwork?' Shin wondered before turning part of his attention to another puzzle. The stone he'd crafted when he'd extracted that promise had darkened, indicating that Diana and Duo now knew just what had been discussed. Yet the stone hadn't cracked so no one who'd made the oath had told them the truth. So just how had those two found out?

His musings were cut short as Heero and Diana arrived, Diana pausing in the doorway before hesitatingly entering.

"Good, you're all here." Teena finally stopped pacing and now leaned against the back of a wingback chair. "Shane said you'd be able to help, and frankly this situation affects the mortal realm far more than most realize."

"Pardon me," Quatre politely interrupted, "but just who is Shane?"

"You…" Teena turned to stare incredulously at Shin. "You never told them your name?"

"They never asked," he shrugged, unconcerned. "The only ones who were supposed to know of my existence were Duo and Diana."

"We only asked what he was," Diana spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper. "He didn't seem to mind being called Shin." Her eyes went out of focus briefly before she sighed in relief.

Duo yawned, stretching. "So should we call you Shin or Shane?"

While Shane answered Teena gave the braided boy a hard look, one that didn't escape anyone's notice. "Interesting." She shook her head, getting back to her task. "There are three people we need to find, three souls to be more exact, and bring back with us."

"Wait a minute," Wufei interrupted. "Yours is not the only group sent, correct?" Teena and Shane nodded. "And the only way to bring a soul back is to kill the body, correct?" Again Teena and Shane nodded. "If a person's misdeeds are paid for in the next life just why do you want these three back so badly?"

Teena gave Shane a reproachful look before answering Wufei. "Because these three, or rather four, have found a way to pass off their bad karma onto other souls. Each time they are reborn they add more and more bad karma to their souls and none of it is ever paid back to them." She took a deep breath, her anger starting to rise. "The last time they were reborn they brought about one of the worst catastrophes. In their previous incarnations they were known as Reinhard Heydrich, Joseph Goebbels, Henrich Himmler, and Adolph Hitler."

"Mary, Jesus and Joseph," Duo swore, recovering first.

"We'll need all the information you have," Quatre leaned forward, his eyes pinning Teena and Shane. "How long does it take for a soul to reincarnate; where did these four go missing; how likely are these souls to be reborn as male?"

Teena grinned at the fierce determination now showing in their faces. "Thank you. Alright," she started pacing again, "it takes, at the most, five years from when a soul starts the process to when they are finally reborn. They were first noticed missing…"

"Thirty years ago," Shane interrupted. "That's how long the report was suppressed. And we only need to find three of them." He grinned. "One has already returned and is being held. He was," Shane looked directly at Duo, "Andrew Mizzer."

"The bastard deserved everything he got," Duo growled, his eyes briefly glowing an eerie dark blue.

Trowa coughed, alleviating the growing tension. "So we are looking for three people, at least 25 years old. Can we narrow down the gender?" He glanced in the shinigami direction.

"Unfortunately no," Teena scowled, still pacing. "The souls will have a greater chance of being reborn as males but it's not guaranteed."

'_Duo, they're focusing on the wrong part of the problem. We need to find those pockets of super bad karma._'

"Guys, Di just brought up an interesting point." Duo flashed a quick smile at their expressions. "We need to find those areas where all that bad karma is being paid back. Then we limit the search for those over 25."

Wufei leaned back, staring out a window while he thought. "Even that search requires a great deal of computer power. Just where do you suggest we go?"

"Preventors," Trowa and Heero answered at the same time. "We can take up Une's offer of jobs," Heero continued, "picking exactly which ones we need."

"At least one person as a field agent," Quatre mused, "and another in their computer department." He sighed. "Unfortunately I cannot go. The shareholders in my fathers business want me to take over as president, as do my sisters."

"I'll go as a field agent," Wufei volunteered, Trowa also offering.

"Diana, you can become our computer…"

"Sorry Quat," Duo interrupted, "but we don't know yet that we want to work for Une. 'Sides, Di might want the computers but I don't and we learned a long time ago that we'd better agree on things."

"I'll go," Heero spoke. "We can design the search program beforehand; I'll need to be nearby to monitor it and make any adjustments."

Teena had stopped her pacing once the boys started their planning, just watching the way they worked together. It both amazed and dismayed her at how efficient they were. But what really bothered her was how long the record had been suppressed. Thirty years might not be a long time to a shinigami but it wasn't that long ago when thirty years was a mortal's lifetime.

The teens bombarded the two shinigami with questions, working out the variables for the search program. Once they found a likely area, Wufei and Trowa would head over on official business, with Teena and Shane following them unseen. Their plan worked out, each left to carry out their part.

—

A/N

I'M NOT DEAD! Honestly! Life just went and threw up on me, then I lost my muse, found her again for other stories and promptly lost her again. Sigh. As I said before, this and all my other unfinished fics will be finished; the question is time, of which I have precious little. So thank you all, for still reading and reviewing my fics; it brings a smile to my face each and every time! As always, reviews are welcome, especially critiques, any flames will be used to make smores.


End file.
